Heretofore, there have been proposed an apparatus shown in FIG. 1 as this type of a video printer device by way of example. In the video printer device 1, a paper feed tray insertion opening 3A is provided, including a power supply switch 4, on the lower portion of the front panel 3 of a main housing 2, and sheets of printing paper are supplied by inserting a paper feed tray 5 into the paper feed tray insertion opening 3A.
There is also provided an ink ribbon cartridge insertion opening 3B which is inclined at a predetermined angle and arranged in parallel with the paper feed tray insertion opening 3A on the front surface of the front panel 3. After an ink ribbon cartridge 6 has been inserted into the ink ribbon cartridge insertion opening 3B, an operation panel 7 which rotates freely in the lower end and is supported on the front panel 3 is closed so that the ink ribbon cartridge 6 is loaded in a predetermined state.
The video printer device 1 has a video signal input terminal (not shown) in the main housing body 2, and a video signal is input to a signal processing circuit (not shown) housed inside of the main housing body 2 via the video signal input terminal.
Further, on the front surface of the operation panel 7, a plurality of operation switches (not shown) are provided. By operating the operation switches, the image to be printed is selected from a series of images based on the input video signal.
In the video printer device 1, a printing switch is turned on after the paper feed tray 5 and the ink ribbon cartridge 6 have been loaded and an image to be printed has been selected, so that the printing paper contained in the paper feed tray 5 is conveyed by means of a printing paper conveyance mechanism (not shown) to a predetermined position at which the printing surface of the printing paper is brought into contact with the ink surface of the ink ribbon 6A of the ink ribbon cartridge 6. Thereafter, the selected image is printed on the printing paper by means of a printing mechanism (not shown) provided inside of the main housing 2, and then the printing paper is discharged by the printing paper conveyance mechanism into a paper discharge compartment 8 provided upward of the paper feed tray 5 (hereinafter, a series of these operations is referred to as "printing operation").
By the way, it has recently been proposed to construct a compact photographic studio with a video camera and a video printer device, like a photographic studio supplying a photographic self-portrait of a person within several minutes, and to install this photographic studio along the street.
However, in the video printer device 1, the number of sheets of printing paper that can be stored in the paper feed tray 5 is presently limited to about several sheets to a hundred sheets, and it is therefore necessary to change the paper feed tray 5 and the ink ribbon cartridge 6 each time printing is performed several times to a hundred times.
Therefore, in order to realize a photographic studio which can be operated continuously without having recourse to intervention by an operator for a long period of time, an autochanger is needed which is capable of automatically changing the paper feed tray 5 and the ink ribbon cartridge 6 in sequence as the occasion demands.
Further, there are a plurality of types of image recording medium on which images are printed, such as sheets of printing paper. If images can be printed on a plurality of types of image recording medium automatically depending on the user's demand, it is considered that the limits of use of image recording medium can be extended practically.
As a matter of fact, for example, an image recording medium for color printing, monochrome printing, OHP, lamination printing (sheets for lamination is provided in the corresponding ink ribbon cartridge in addition to three colors (yellow, magenta, and cyan)), label (which has the construction that is possible to be peeled from a sheet as a label, which has pre-cutting and is possible to be peeled from a sheet as a plurality of labels, or the like), copy (which can copy, such as a mag cup, shirts, or the like), and opaque plastics (identification card, etc.), normal paper, or post card can be considered as an image recording medium.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the point described above, and an object of the invention is to provide an autochanger by means of which a video printer device can be operated continuously without having recourse to intervention by an operator for a long period of time.
Further, another object of the invention is to provide an autochanger in which an optional paper feed tray and ink ribbon cartridge can be contained.
Further, in the autochanger according to the present invention, the trouble previously encountered in conveyance can be prevented.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a printing apparatus which can selectively print a desired type of recording media among a plurality of types of recording media by using the autochanger.